User blog:Forestpaw13/Well, after thinking about it for a while... LET IT BEGIN
Turns out I'm going to have a lot more free time starting pretty soon. Like, a lot. Anyway, I was made the honorary member of P:C a couple of weeks/months ago, and I was told by a whole bunch of people to MAKE A CONTEST. Before I get started I would like to warn all of you about my contests. They're pretty... er... different. Haha So... here we go. =Here's a Contest, Pretties= So. I could say, "Write a story." I'm going to ask instead, have you guys heard of a little something called a prompt? Yeah, those things you get for projects and such in school? Yeeup. I like those, 'cause I'm a loser. And it's rather hard to come up with a storyline sometimes, isn't it? So, here's the prompt: Identical twins, a fake illness, and a small lie that gets bigger and bigger. The only rule relating to the prompt is that the "small lie" cannot be the fake illness. Little Details Okay, there is one scene your story must have, and something has to happen in it: A large field. The rest of it is up to you! What's the fake illness? What's the lie? Will the liar get caught? IS there a liar? How about dramatic irony? How many main characters will there be? What are their personalities? Rules #You may NOT write your story on the wiki. This means you cannot write a chapter and upload it to the wiki. The entire story must be written outside of the wiki. #*I suggest a notepad application. You can code inside of them. They're pretty awesome. #You must create and get approved one charart of one of your main characters. #You must use the story template on your story. (I'm sure this isn't too hard.) #You must have an allegiances page that is not updated. Whatever the characters' names are at the beginning is what the allegiances should say. #You must have a spellchecker. And the spellchecker must make at least one change suggestion to the story. I will not spellcheck unless there is a need for an additional spellchecker. #Grammar must be proper. You must spell correctly. No huge paragraphs, no comma splices, nada! I suggest using Google as your dictionary. If you don't have any idea how to spell it, I suggest not using the word. I am trying to create a grammar guide. #To participate, you must be a member of Project:Create, Project:Imagine, and Project:Spellcheck. #The contest may not be based off of actual warriors (except for Clans). This is to say, no LeafxCrow or What if Brambleclaw liked Squirrelflight again? or stuff like that. #Be creative! I know you guys have brains. Use 'em. Deadlines Yeah, of course there's deadlines! *I need names of participants by December 1. You may start writing your story as soon as you submit your name. *Titles of stories must be submitted by December 10. *Stories themselves must be submitted by December 31. Yes, I know! Christmas break! Family! Vacation! New stuff! Get over it and finish it. You made a commitment. To be on the wiki, they MUST BE COMPLETE. *Spellchecking begins January 1. This is an entire-wiki effort! If you don't spellcheck somebody's story that you promised to, points will be taken off of YOUR story. *Stories must be completely finished by January 10. This is also the date that chararts are due. This is an entire-wiki effort. Please participate! Judging Points are out of 100. The person with the highest score wins. Points are as follows: *Spelling and Grammar: 50 *Creativity: 20 *Use of prompt: 5 *In on time: 5 *Full-wiki participation: 10 Prizes Oh, yes, prizes galore! :D :D First Place :I need a story idea. Why don't you give it to me? Second Place :I never participated in that "What do you think I look like?" thing. I'll do one of you if you win second prize or above. Third Place :Suggest a charrie for my story. I promise if I don't use them 'cause there's no room, I'll add them to another story. (Applies to third place and above) Good luck! Participants *Leopard - (Blood Lies) *Grace - (Stars in a Dark Night) *Night - (The Wildfire Blazes) *Silver - (Into That Good Night) *Millie - (Two Bodies, One Soul) *Skye - (Uncertain Memory) Scoring Leopard - Blood Lies Grace - Stars in a Dark Night Night - The Wildfire Blazes Silver - Into That Good Night Millie - Two Bodies, One Soul Skye - Uncertain Memory Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts